Blood Queen
by Isis14
Summary: This story is about a vampire who discovers that she has a bit of her soul.
1. Blood Queen: Story 1

Blood Queen

I watched you through the darkness. You could not see me. The moonlight glimmered on your tan, bare skin. I inched closer. I made no sound. Faster than you could see, I moved up behind you and grabbed your wrists. I turned you around to face me. Your eyes were wide with fear. It's something I've gotten used to. Small, scared noises were struggling to escape from your throat. I leaned into your ear, and whispered softly that there was nothing to be afraid of. I wouldn't kill you. I breathed a warm breath down your neck, and I felt you shiver in my arms. I brushed my lips along your neck. Like a snake, I reared back my head to strike. 

I faintly remember you screaming. Nothing surrounding me seemed very important while I had your warm, sticky blood sliding slowly down my throat. I fed, and felt content. As I let your body down on the ground, I looked into your face. Maybe it was the way your skin seemed to glow. Maybe it was the way your green eyes pleaded with me. They were begging me. I saw something that I hadn't seen in a long time. It wasn't fear. It definately wasn't warmth. It was the cold, hard, but undeniable look of hatred. You wanted revenge. You wanted to punish me for the way I had destroyed you. You wanted to kill me. 

I was startled out of my normal blankness. Most of the humans I had destroyed had been shallow. Their emotions were limited to greed, lust, and contempt. You were not like that. The emotions that I read in your face were deep. They were meaningful. You gave me a look of pure, complete hatred. No human had ever looked at me that way. They were always scared of me. I had no doubt that you were scared, but you were brave. You would never back down. What a stubborn human. 

Just that short glimpse that I gave you into my feelings was dangerous for me. I knew I had to keep you from getting your revenge. I had to do something. I was reluctant to kill the deepest and most meaningful human I had ever seen. Instead I had another plan. I would make you my human servant. You would belong to me, yet you would be able to have your own ideas. Your own thoughts. It was merely the only way I could save you. I had to do it. So why did I feel like I was a monster?


	2. Blood Queen: Story 2

Blood Queen: Story 2

His eyes. That's what I remember the most. So dark. So full of terror. It was my first. I remember looking into his face, he was so young. I will never forget the way he pleaded with me. The way he begged for his life. It would have been heart-rending if I had been capable of caring. Then my teeth sank into his smooth, warm neck. He started to struggle, but I had no problem with holding him to the ground. It was my first. I drank too much. It killed him. It nearly killed me. Vampires are not as immortal as they seem. 

His eyes still haunt the few dreams I have. The pure terror, the begging and pleading. Vampires have no souls. They have very few feelings...mine I dedicate to my first. That boy. And his dark eyes.


	3. Blood Queen: Story 3

Blood Queen: Story 3

My eyes rolled back into my head with the pleasure. I pulled back from your neck, and I felt your blood ooze down my chin. Feeding was so messy. I carefully laid your body on the ground. Careful not to hurt you. Currently, you were unconsious. Oh, you would wake up. Sure enough in three days your soul would be gone, and in it's place would be superhuman strength and cold, sharp fangs. I would call you to me then. Of course then I would have to train you, just like Sean had trained me when I had died. It really was a sad story.

I looked down at you. Another human emotion came to me. What was it exactly? Regret? Pity? Sorrow? I don't think I'll ever know. 

I'm different from every other vampire I know. They all _enjoy_ feeding. Oh, I enjoy it all right...I just don't enjoy the feelings I get after. It's pure, terrifying bliss. 

I glided back into the trees. Away from your pale body. All the while thinking, what if I wasn't a monster? What if it could have been different?


End file.
